


Heat of the Moment

by Lucifers_Pony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hunters, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Gang Bang, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Breeding, Multi, Omega Dean, Oral Sex, Sex on a pool table, dubcon, failed suppressants, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Pony/pseuds/Lucifers_Pony
Summary: Dean has spent years hunting alongside his brother, pretending to be a beta. But when his suppressants fail in a bar one night, sending him into a spontaneous heat, he finds himself in trouble.***OR***The one in which an in-heat Dean is gang banged over a pool table.





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Gratuitous smut. READ THE TAGS. Dean is an omega, but uses suppressants and scent-blockers to hide his designation. He’s spent years successfully pretending to be a beta, but his suppressants fail and he's sent into heat in a crowded bar. 
> 
> If anyone has any better ideas for a title of this piece, let me know - I'll credit you where this line used to be.

Okay, so maybe he shouldn’t have come to this bar alone. Sure he’d been feeling funny all day, almost like he was running a slight fever, but they’d been working a case. Three women had gone missing in the last two weeks, and damn if he was gonna let them continue to disappear just because he was feeling slightly under the weather. Okay, and maybe there were some other hunters in town who had been talking shit. So Dean was a little competitive and wanted to beat them at solving the case – no harm in that, right? It couldn’t have been that serious, really, or Sam would’ve gone with him to the bar instead of staying at the motel to do research. So Dean had sauntered over to the pool table, figuring he’d strike up a game, interview some locals. He’d just started a match with two burly alpha’s when it happened. His stomach dropped, his gut suddenly wrenching as his hole began leaking slick. Shit. His suppressants failed. He was going into heat, in the middle of this sleazy bar filled with old drunks and bikers.

The change in the air was immediate, the alphas and even most betas whipping their heads around to find the source of the heat scent. The room stilled, chatter dying down as people seemed to wait with bated breath. Dean made one step for the door and suddenly he was being shoved face down onto the pool table, stick he was holding ripped from him as hands pawed at his jeans. He kicked and struggled, eventually stilling when a hand gripped the back of his neck. The alpha’s in the room laughed as he immediately went pliant, pants and underwear dragged down as his ass was exposed to the room. No time was wasted as fingers immediately plunged into his hole, fucking in and out while he began to rapidly produce more slick. He could already feel the heat growing stronger, spreading through his body faster when surrounded by so many aroused alpha pheromones. Dread creeped up his throat, spreading through his blood like wildfire as he realized he was going to be used by every alpha there.

With that thought the fingers were removed, hands gripping his hips as a cock was lined up with his hole. Dean balked as the member breached him, channel opening for the man as his heat made his body adapt. As soon as he was buried balls deep the alpha began thrusting in and out, the others around him yelling in encouragement as he set a brutal pace. Dean could do nothing but lay there, hand on the back of his neck still keeping him pliant as his body was used.

“Take it,” the man panted, clearly lost in pleasure. “Take my cock, bitch.” He was enthusiastic, pounding harshly into the omega. “Gonna breed you up.” The thrusts grew faster, Dean unable to hold back a whine as the man’s knot grew; it dragged in and out of him as the alpha lost his rhythm, finally catching with a few final ruts. The first knot Dean had taken in years, all from some stranger in a bar. He shivered in disgust as he felt the man’s come shooting into him, hoping his birth control hadn’t failed as well.

“Damn it Sal, why’d you go and knot him? Everyone else wants a turn too!”

“Hey, he’s got two holes, doesn’t he?” There were jeers as someone stepped in front of the omega’s face, hand on the back of his neck keeping him pliant as a cock was brought to his lips.

“Open up like a good boy,” the alpha crooned, but Dean kept his mouth firmly shut. The man sneered in annoyance, mouth curling into a cruel smile as he used his other hand to pinch the omega’s nose shut. Fighting the need for oxygen as long as he could, Dean eventually opened his mouth in a gasp, the alpha taking that opportunity to shove into his mouth.

“There we are…” he murmured, wasting no time fucking into the face in front of him.  He grabbed Dean’s hair for better leverage, dick already too far down the omega’s throat for him to even consider biting. The man’s thrusting quickly had his heat starting up again, arousal beginning to burn through his gut as the knot of the man behind him finally deflated. He was quickly replaced by another, thrusting into him eagerly as Dean began to be shoved back and forth between the alphas. He’d never been spit roasted before, the burn of the pool felt against his skin only aggravating his heat. Eventually the man using his mouth sped up, groaning as he slammed into his face. Unlike the last one though he didn’t knot him, instead pulling out and jerking fervently before covering Dean’s face in jizz. The omega cringed, disgusted and humiliated.

“Pretty makeup for a pretty whore.” The man smirked as he tucked away his member, barely zipping his pants before he was shoved aside by the next person waiting to use Dean’s mouth. The omega felt overwhelmed as a second cock thrust down his throat, the alpha at his ass speeding up and inadvertently pushing him further onto the other man’s dick. Dean gagged but the man never slowed, seemingly oblivious to anything other than burying himself in the omega.

“So good. Such a tight little ass. Jesus, like fucking a round little peach.” Dean would roll his eyes if he wasn’t so busy getting pounded at both ends. He didn’t put up a fight this time, resigning himself to a night of being used. At least he didn’t have to do any of the work.

Soon the man at his ass was grunting as he chased his orgasm. To the fury of Dean’s heat addled mind, he held back his knot while still coming inside of him. The man’s semen quelled his heat a little, but his hole clenched down desperately, begging to be filled by the one thing he needed.

The alpha stepped aside as someone else thrust into him, Dean’s body eager to accept another mating. The heat was slowly taking over, filling his mind as the other man came in his mouth.

“Dean Winchester,” the one in his ass panted, hand running along his back until it settled on his neck. Dread filled the omega, recognizing the voice: Al, one of the hunters in town working on the case. “Who would’ve thought you were a little bitch.” The comment was punctuated by particularly rough thrusts, shoving Dean against the pool table. The heat in his stomach loved it, even while his mind rebelled. “I’m gonna relish breeding you up. Telling everybody how I fucked one of the greatest hunters of all time. Made him my little bitch.”

Past the shame rushing through him at the words, Dean barely noticed Jake, another one of the hunters, circle around to his mouth and shove in unceremoniously.

“Ah fuck. So good.” He began to thrust in and out, balls slapping against Dean’s chin. The omega’s jaw began to ache, spit dribbling down the side of his mouth.

“Fuck. Fucking the Winchester bitch. You filming this, Ted?”

“Hell yeah. Fuck him good Al. Show him what it’s like getting screwed by a real alpha.”

He sped up his thrusts, pounding Dean into the table as Jake pushed deeper down his throat. Somewhere in the back of his mind Dean latched onto the words – film? He desperately hoped he didn’t end up on one of those surprise-heat sites.

“You know who’s boss, don’t you bitch? Know where you belong - under an alpha, at the end of a knot.”

Dean shuddered, heat clouding his mind as his body felt on fire. He desperately needed a knot, needed something to fill the emptiness inside him. He groaned as the man ground into his ass, brushing tantalizingly against his prostate before returning to his punishing thrusts. The minutes felt like hours as he gave it to him hard. Dean wanted to scream when he came inside him, again holding back his knot.

“Just wait until you try his ass. Still tight – maybe not after you’re through with him.”

Another one of the hunters quickly stepped forward, this time Ted, a bear of a man. Dean didn’t have to wait long before a monstrous cock was pressing inside him, much larger than anything he’d ever taken before. Moaning around the cock in his mouth, he felt completely stuffed as the man finally settle balls deep. The stretch burned, but when Ted started moving his cock brushed along Dean’s prostate on every thrust. The omega found himself desperately pressing back onto the colossal cock, his heat addled mind begging for more. Other bar patrons noticed the change in attitude.

“Look at how he’s enjoying it!”

“What a slut.”

“We’ve got ourselves an eager little whore here, boys!”

The omega was too far gone to care, enthusiastically sucking at the cock in his mouth as he pressed back desperately on the one in his ass. He needed these alphas, needed them inside of him, needed to be used until he was bred full. They were right. He was nothing but a cockslut.

“Fuck. What a tight pussy. He ever been fucked before?”

“Dean Winchester? Knowing the stick up his ass, probably not. Been pretending to be a beta.”

“Good thing we have the chance to put him in his place.”

An exaggerated moan from Jake interrupted Ted and Ash’s conversation, the alpha apparently close.

“Ah. Such a good cock sucker. That’s it baby. Work my cock with that pretty little mouth of yours”

Dean writhed on the cocks inside him, pleasure driving him wild but still not close enough to release. When Jake finally emptied his seed down the omega’s throat, Dean swallowed hungrily, licking his lips as the man pulled out.

“Please, please, please, alpha knot me, need you, need your knot, need –“

His pleading was cut off by another cock being shoved in his mouth, Ted laughing as he fucked into him harder.

“Is that what you need, bitch? Need my knot?”

Dean nodded around the cock in his mouth, ass pressing desperately back into the man’s thrusts. He could do nothing as he was held down, plowed on the pool table while spectators waited for their turn.

“You’ll take what you get.” The man whispered, leaning forward to lick a stripe on the back of the omega’s neck. Dean whined, ass clamping down at the feeling. He wanted to cry when the man came inside him, again holding back his knot.

“We got us a good one, boys. Let’s keep him desperate.”

There was a murmur of agreement as another man took his place. Dean spent the next few hours like that, getting fucked by every man in the bar as they each took turns with his ass and mouth. He was a sobbing, heat crazed mess by the time things started winding down, most men leaving after having a go at both ends. Now with only a few men left, Dean knew it was almost over.

Behind him now was a hunter he recognized as one of his father’s old friends, grunting enthusiastically as he used Dean’s ass.

“Nothing like a sloppy, well fucked hole, huh fellas?”

There were a few murmurs of agreement from the people left in the bar. Dean was beyond caring; his desperation left him exhausted. Someone had decided to knot his mouth, leaving him presently gagged on the alpha’s cock as he got fucked from behind.

“Thanks again for the call – he’s well worth the drive. I’ve got half a mind to take him back to one of my cabins, spend a week with him.”

“Nah, you don’t wanna do that Red. Have that alpha brother of his come looking for him? He’s not worth it.”

“I don’t know Jim, he has the sweetest ass I’ve fucked in ages.” He pounded into him eagerly, grunting out his enjoyment. “He’s a natural. Took the cock of every man in here so well. You love it baby, don’t you?”

Dean was too tired to respond, barely jerking as one of the bystanders began playing with his nipples. Absently he noticed the sun coming up through the crack in the door.

“Hell yeah you do.” The man sighed as he came, adding to the sloppy mess that was Dean’s hole. The omega could feel come running down his thighs as the man pulled out.

“Alright fellas, that’s enough. I gotta close down, I already let you stay four hours past closing.”

There were a few moans of disappointment, people dragging their feet as they reluctantly gathered their things. Dean was too tired to get up even as he was no longer pinned down, instead lying limply along the pool table. Several of the men slapped his ass on the way out, snapping a few photos on their phones before leaving. By the time everyone else had left, the bartender approached him.

“And one last one for the host.” He murmured, stepping up behind him and unbuttoning his pants. Dean didn’t resist as he entered him, gripping his hips and fucking in with a groan of satisfaction.

“You sure brought me in a lot of good business tonight,” he murmured as he fucked in and out of him, concentrating on his reward.

“Nothing better than a bitch in heat. And a pretty one at that.”

As his knot began to drag in and out of his hole, Dean found himself whimpering in need. “Please…”

“Hush now. I’ll give you what you want.” The man groaned as his knot inflated, locking in after three more thrusts. An orgasm ripped from Dean as he finally got relief, body cooling down and a sense of bliss settling over him. He must have briefly passed out, coming to just as the bartender pulled out of him.

“Here, use this to clean yourself up.” He tossed a moist rag onto the table next to the omega. “Lock up when you leave.” With that he went through a back room, leaving Dean alone in the now empty bar. He briefly considered getting up and cleaning himself, but his exhaustion was dragging him back under.

Meh. Sam would come looking for him eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
